villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grogar
Grogar is the main antagonist of MelSpyRose111's MLP fanfiction, "Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon". He rules the City of Tambelon with an iron hoof and has a passionate hatred towards ponies despite the fact that most of his followers are ponies themselves. He used to be friends with Starswirl the Bearded before he decided to declare war on Equestria after his life was ruined by ponies who were cruel to him. History When he was an innocent young lamb, Grogar was loved by his family and his parents gave him a golden bell as a special gift on his birthday. Grogar put the bell on a collar before he decided to wear it around his neck. The City of Tambelon was very peaceful until everything changed when the pony invaders attacked. Grogar's parents were killed, the citizens were captured and enslaved and then Grogar ran for his life until he was far away from his own home. Alone and heartbroken, Grogar got himself lost in the woods until he faced a terrible blizzard that knocked him unconscious. When he woke up, Grogar suffered from amnesia before he eventually met Starswirl the Bearded, a young unicorn who had been studying magic under the supervision and care of his mentor, Avalor the Wise, an ancient white stag and a powerful sorcerer. Starswirl brought Grogar into the spiritual forest where he introduced the young lamb to his teacher and when Grogar said that he couldn't remember anything, Avalor the Wise decided to take him in. Years later, Starswirl the Bearded studied magic, time and space until he became a powerful wizard while Grogar learned life, death and resurrection and became a fully grown ram gifted with magical abilities. One day, Grogar and Starswirl found a draconequus egg that was left behind by Chaos and Eris before they brought it inside of their house where eventually, the egg hatched. Grogar decided to name the baby draconequus, Discord, before he and Starswirl raised him as their new baby brother. When Equestria had just been discovered, the Windigos have been defeated by the Fires of Friendship until the earth ponies, the pegasi and the unicorns have stopped fighting with each other. Eventually, the Alicorn King and Queen came down from the heavens before they decided to turn Equestria into a wonderful kingdom for all ponykind. Starswirl the Bearded was proud of his pupil, Clover the Clever, for finding a new home that is untouched by winter. As the years go by, Grogar teaches Discord how to control his chaotic powers until he finally remembers his childhood and where he came from. Grogar tells Avalor the Wise that he wants to go back to the City of Tambelon, but he warns him that it maybe dangerous. Grogar traveled to the City of Tambelon alone, only to find out that it had been enslaved since the day he left. When Grogar saw that every ram, sheep, goat, donkey, satyr, faun, minotaur and centaur have been living in such pain and misery because of the pony invaders who enslaved them, Grogar was filled with so much rage that he decided to take action by fighting against the pony invaders who had killed off his family. The next day, Starswirl the Bearded asked Avalor the Wise where his friend have been to and the white stag showed him that Grogar had sought out to reclaim his home. When Grogar defeated the pony invaders, the City of Tambelon was restored back to its own glory. The creatures celebrated their freedom and gave thanks to their savior before they asked Grogar if he can become their new leader. Grogar agrees and thus he became known as Grogar the Just. As a few days went by, Grogar ruled the City of Tambelon with honor and justice and he became a saint to every creature around his countryside. When Starswirl reunited with Grogar, he invited his friend to have dinner with him and his new friends. At the dining room, Grogar talks to Starswirl the Bearded about his new role before he meets a female sheep named, Rosanna, and he slowly begins to fall in love with her. Grogar spends some time with Rosanna before they go out on their first date. Six months later, Grogar proposes to Rosanna to be his bride before Starswirl the Bearded received an invitation to his friend's engagement party. Trivia * Grogar is very similar to Magneto from the X-Men as they both used to be friends with one of the main characters before they decided to declare war on an entire race. Grogar used to be friends with Starswirl the Bearded and Magneto used to be friends with Professor Xavier. Grogar has declared war on ponies and Magneto has declared war on humans. Grogar wants to make a new world for all mythical creatures while Magneto wants to make a new world for all mutants. * This version of Grogar was inspired by his G1 counterpart, although fans of MLP were hoping that Grogar would appear in G4. Grogar is mentioned in the Season 7 as Twilight Sparkle reads a storybook to sick colts and fillies in a hospital. * Grogar is also similar to Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars trilogy. They're both elderly, evil and manipulative and they both have turned one of the main characters to the dark side and they both use lightning to electrocute their victims. Grogar uses red lightning to attack his enemies while Emperor Palpatine uses Force lightning. * The relationship between Grogar and Lord Tirek is similar to that of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Grogar convinced Tirek to become his apprentice and Emperor Palpatine did the same thing to Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader. Category:Necromancers Category:Evil from the past Category:Elderly Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Damned Souls Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Villains Category:In Love Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Dark Magic Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Liches Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Category:Pure Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Form Category:Kidnapper Category:Barbarians Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Undead villains Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Demon Category:Redemption Rejection Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:My Little pony villans Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Villains Category:Slavers Category:Big Bads Category:Widowed Villains Category:Devils Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Teachers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Blackmailers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fearmongers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Anarchist Category:Warlocks Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Animal Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Torturer Category:Nightmare givers Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Evil Organization Category:Supervillains Category:Spoilers Category:Demons who Haunt Others Category:Demonic Form Category:Demons Category:Slaver Category:Villains by power Category:Living Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mass Murderer Category:Starvers Category:Paranoid Category:Parents Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased